


Green and Blue

by GhoulGlitch



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Murdoc Niccals, Dom/sub, Drinking, Drunk Murdoc Niccals, Drunk Stuart "2D" Pot, Hand Jobs, Innocent Stuart "2D" Pot, Kissing, Lesbian Noodle, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Marijuana, Minor Canonical Character(s), Nipple Play, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulGlitch/pseuds/GhoulGlitch
Summary: basically just a 2Doc roleplay I've been doing with my significant other.





	1. Chapter 1

Murdoc was lounged on the couch in the living room of Kong Studios. In one hand was a lit cigarette while the other fumbled with his inverted cross necklace. On the coffee table in front of him were countless beer bottles, some empty and some unopened. He had a foot propped up on the table, while the other leg stayed on the couch. 2D was laying in his bed dozing off slightly having several bruises and small cuts littered all over his body. "Oi faceache!" Murdoc called, lifting his head in the corner of a certain blue-haired boi's room. "What the bloody hell do ya think yer doin’?" He shouted in somewhat of a growl, flicking the ashes from his cigarette into a small black ash tray. 2D jumped slightly and came from his room. "Nofin’." He blinks looking at Murdoc. "Why?" "You're being too quiet! With Noodle and Russ both out on their road trip ya can't just sit cooped up in yer room all day. For Satan's sake come be human!" Murdoc took another puff of his cigarette, focusing his gaze on 2D. "Okay. I guess" 2D says as he sits in a different chair kinda away from Murdoc to scared he will get hurt if he gets too close to Murdoc. Murdoc took another puff of his cigarette and leaned forward towards 2D. "I don't understand how ya can even stand to sit in there all day, faceache. Ya could at least come out here for a cig once in a while." He sighed and flicked his ashes once more, almost done with his cigarette. 2D shrugged. 'Almost seems like I can't get hit fen' "I don't know." Murdoc picked up his pack of cigarettes and tossed them to 2D. "Take one at least, I can't stand to see you without one. Doesn't quite fit your general....mood." 2D smiles slightly and takes one and lights it, beginning to smoke it. "That's better. Come over here to the ashtray, faceache. I don't bite...right now at least." Murdoc snickered, patting the cushion beside him. 2D hesitantly sat beside him scared he was going to get hit. Murdoc noticed the boy's flinchyness and decided to have fun with it. "What're ya actin' like such a pussy for, faceache? Ya act like I'm gonna smack ya or somethin'.” 2D blinks. "You hit me a lot." He looks at him. He meets 2D's gaze. "Alright, while that may be true, that ain’t mean I'm gonna hit ya now. Ya ain't done anythin' worth hittin’ ya for." He sighs. 2D sighs and nods, almost forgetting he had the cig, flicking the ashes into the ashtray and taking drags off of it. Murdoc takes a final puff off of his cigarette and then puts it out. He then takes one of the many open bottles of beer and takes a sip, crossing his legs. 2D smiles slightly and looks away and sighs, smoking the last of his cig.

Murdoc, not liking the silence, decides to ask a question that had been throbbing in his mind. "So Dents. Why aren't you ever interested in girls? I bring plenty of 'em back here with me and all you do is bat an eye." 2D sits there staying quiet, not wanting to say he didn't like girls. So instead of answering, he stood up and attempted to go back into his room, avoiding the question all together. "Oi! When I asks ya a question I expect ya to answer it." Murdoc says, grasping 2D's wrist tightly to keep him from walking away. "Ow. F-Fat hurts murdoc. And i j-just don't want to answer the question" He looks at him nervously. Murdoc loosens his grip but still keeps a hold of the boy's wrist. "Not wantin' to answer a question ain't givin' ya an invitation to walk away. I bet there's a reason whys ya ain't talkin' bout it, eh?" 2D still doesnt answer. "L-Let me go, Murdoc." He says, not wanting to answer, afraid he will get hit. Murdoc adjusted his voice to a calm tone, "When ye answer I will lets ya go. This can take as long as ye want." He states in a low voice. 2D sighs and just stands there, still not saying why. He looks down, not wanting to make eye contact with Murdoc. "If ya won't tell me as a fellow flatmate then tell me as ya band leader. If this is somethin' that puts ya in danger or anythin' I need to know. I need ya as my singer, and I'm uh.." He clears his throat and brings his voice down to a mumble, "Kinda worried about ya." 2D sighs and mumbles. "I don't like girls, M-Murdoc." He looks at him slightly worried. "That's it? For Satan's sake I thought ya weren't tellin' me for some other reason, like ya didn't have ya baby maker." Murdoc laughed. "If ye don't want a relationship with a girl then at least get one with a guy. Ya too lonely." 2D blushed slightly. "I-I don't know if I want a relationship y-yet..” Murdoc shrugged, "At least get yerself a one night stand or somethin'. Just that could boost ya mood." 2D looks at him. "I-I’m not like that." He says slightly, looking at him. "Alroight...if it makes ya feel any better I like guys too. And girls. I'm uh...bisexual or whatevah its called." Murdoc replied in a mumble. 2D blinked, not really guessing he of all people would be bisexual. "Y-Yeah, that's the w-word." "Ye looks kinda surprised." Murdoc raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Y-Yeah a little. I guess since you only bring girls here I-I wouldn't have guessed you were." 2D smiles sheepishly. "Yea, I wasn't too keen on lettin' Russ and Noods find out." The black-haired male sighed. "Yeah. I-I guess so." 2D smiles at Murdoc. Murdoc took another large swig of the beer he had drank from before. He didn't like exposing himself to 2D but he didn't want 2D to feel all alone either. 2D sighs and takes a cig from Murdoc's pack and lights it, seeming to be in a better mood now. 

As Murdoc went to take another big swig, he paused, wondering if getting drunk while he had just gotten on good terms with 2D was a good idea. He could do something he might regret....shrugging it off, he finished the bottle in one last drink, wiping his mouth messily on his sleeve. 2D smiled and went to sit back down beside Murdoc, noticing he finished off the bottle and getting slightly nervous. "Ya know Dents, I've got half a mind to think ya ain't ever been with a guy." Murdoc semi-slurred, setting his empty bottle down on the table. 2D flicked the ashes and looks at him. "W-Why do you say fat?" He looks away. Murdoc shrugged, "Usually when peoples do the deed they get into a mood where they feels like nothin' can brings them down. I ain't ever seen ya in that mood, ya know." 2D sighs. "I guess I’m waitin’ for the right one." He glances at the other. Murdoc perked up and brought his legs onto the couch, crawling towards 2D, "Ain't mean ye can't have some fun while waitin'~" 2D blushes and takes a drag off of the smoke and flicks ashes. "Course if ye don't want to ya don't have to. The ball is in ya court, luv~" 2D stays quiet blushing badly. 'I-I was waiting for you Murdoc, b-but even if we do it, he’ll forget.' 2D thought to himself. "I-I..." Murdoc’s lips curled into a smirk. "That face is a good enough answer for me, luv." He cooed, crawling closer to the boy. 2D blushes and looked at him. Murdoc continued to crawl closer until his face was inches from 2D's. "Come now, luv. Don't make me beg.." He said in a low voice. 2D blushes, closing the space between himself and Murdoc, only to have his lips meet with the other. Murdoc happily returns the kiss, a blush beginning to form across his cheeks. 2D smiles into the kiss as this was what he wanted. He leaned farther into the kiss, feeling a bulge grow in his pants. 'Dammit...I can't have him knowin’ this is turnin’ me on..' He thought to himself. 2D leans closer to him and slowly feels his pants tighten. The man unbuttoned his own pants, then reached a hand onto his now hard member and slowly began rubbing it. Part of him didn't want the boy to know, yet part of him wanted it so badly. He kept his member inside his pants to make sure the boy wouldn't see it, letting out small huffs in the kiss. He blushes and keeps kissing, soon wincing at the tightness in his pants. The blush on Murdoc's face became darker and darker until his face was as red as his eye. He slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, now stroking his member at a faster pace. He gasps and pulls away blushing covering his mouth. Murdoc scooches away from the boy, covering up his lap and blushing madly. "What're ya doin'?" 2D averted his eyes, "S-Sorry. Y-You just surprised me...." He was blushing bad as he spoke. "If you don't want this it's fine...I can just leave.." Murdoc sighed, his eyes motioning towards the door. "N-No, I want t-this." 2D blushed more and kissed Murdoc again.

Murdoc grins and pins the male down on the couch, carefully slipping his tongue inside once more. 2D gasps and his hardened member is now easily shown. He smiles and keeps kissing him. Murdoc begins stroking his own member again, tangling his other hand in 2D's hair. 2D moans softly as Murdoc tangles his hand in his hair. He entwined his tongue with the boy's, pumping his member faster and panting softly. He smiles and deepens it, not really knowing what to do with his own hardened member. He was almost finished, so he stopped pumping his member, not wanting to make a mess. He enjoyed the boy's eagerness in deepening the kiss and continued to make out with him, now placing his other hand into 2D's fluffy blue hair. 2D moans softly and keeps kissing the person above him. He reaches down to his own member and nervously starts stroking his own and moans a little more. Murdoc feels 2D move his hand and decides to follow where his hand went with one of his own. He pushed 2D's hand aside and began stroking the male's member instead, slightly tugging at the boy's hair. 2D moans a bit louder and blushes badly. He pulls away slightly and pants he looks at Murdoc and glances away blushing. "Oh uh...sorry, luv. Ya looked a bit nervous so I figured I'd help ya.." Murdoc’s voice got quieter as he blushed with embarrassment. "I-It's okay. J-Just..." He slowly goes into a mumble, scared to say he had wanted it. He blushes more hoping he didn't hear. He looks back up at him and kisses him again. Murdoc kisses the boy back, not sure if he should resume what he had started. He certainly didn't want to scare 2D off, but he wanted to take control. 2D blushes as he moves Murdoc's hand, telling him he could keep doing what he was doing as he continued to kiss him. Murdoc takes this as a signal to continue and begins to pump 2D's member once more. Starting out slow and then gradually picking up the pace. At the same time he continued to deepen his kiss with the boy beneath him. 2D moans and keeps kissing the one above him. He just hopes no one comes in, as he had forgotten that Noodle and Russel weren’t there. Murdoc pumps the boy's member faster and faster, hoping he would be getting close soon. 2D moans as he feels himself getting closer and moans louder breaking from the kiss, turning into a moaning mess. Satisfied with his work, Murdoc smiles. "Maybe we should go somewhere more private so we have more room, eh?" He asked in a low voice. He wanted to bring the boy to his room where they could actually have room to fu- enjoy the afternoon together. 2D pants slightly and nods. "Y-Yeah we can." He says, blushing bad. Murdoc lifted his body off of the male, heading in the direction of his own room while dragging 2D behind him. When they got to his room, Murdoc quickly slipped out of his shirt and lightly pushed 2D onto his bed.

2D blushes and looks at the other and looks away. "Y-You know, I-i have k-kinda w-wanted this f-for a while...." "Careful~ I might have ta start doin' this more often, luv." He cooed, tugging at 2D's pants. 2D blushes and looks at Murdoc. He had never done this. Murdoc tugs 2D's pants down farther, revealing is quite hard member already leaking precum. "I suppose I should finish this, eh?" He said with a smirk. "P-Please." He says in a more needy tone. Murdoc placed his hand on the boy's member once more and began pumping it as the boy wanted. 2D moans and pants, covering his mouth. Murdoc uses his free hand to pin 2D's arm down to the bed. "Now, now. If I can't hear ya moanin' then I can't tell if I'm doin' me job right." He grinned. 2D blushed and kept moaning. He looks at him. "O-Okay." he manages to moan out. As 2D got closer to cumming, Murdoc placed a finger on the tip of 2D's member, stopping anything from coming out. 2D whines as he felt himself getting close but unable to cum. "M-Murdoc w-why?" Murdoc smirked, "What do you saaaaay?" He asked teasingly. He whines slightly and blushes. "P-Please Murdoc?" He asks in a kind of lustful tone. "Mmmm, still not the right word, luv. Try again." 2D blushes more. "D-Daddy p-please let me cum~" Murdoc smiles, satisfied, and takes his finger off of the tip. "That's bettah." 2D blushes more and cums, moaning loudly.

"Ya aren't goin' ta leave me hanging now, are ye?" Murdoc asks, directing his eyes towards the bulge in his own pants. 2D blushes more. "N-No.." He blushes, hoping he will do good. Murdoc slips out of his own pants, only keeping his underwear on. "Don't keep me waiting, luv~" He cooed. He takes Murdoc’s member and starts stroking it, blushing bad. Murdoc's face begins to heat up, a blush growing across it once more. "S-Sorry, i h-haven’t really done this before.." He admitted, blushing more. "Just do what ya would do to yerself. It's not too hard, luv." Murdoc answered in a breathy voice. He nods and starts stroking Murdoc, slow at first but then picking up speed. 2D blushes, wanting to try something, but not knowing if it would be okay and not wanting to risk getting hit. Murdoc feels precum starting to leak from his member. He's about to cum. 2D looks down at Murdoc's member and blushes. "H-Hey Murdoc, can i try somefin’?" Murdoc perked up. "Eh? Oh, uh sure, luv. Knock yerself out." He answered. 2D nods slightly and slides down and licks Murdoc's member, soon starting to suck it. Murdoc tries not to buck his hips, his face heating up and blushing madly. He couldn't believe what was happening. 2D blushed bad and kept doing it, hoping he was doing okay. Murdoc placed a hand on the back of 2D's head, lightly pushing his member farther into the boy's mouth. 2D blushed and gagged a little, but kept sucking. "I'm goin' ta cum, luv~" Murdoc moaned out. 2D nodded slightly and sped up, taking the rest of his member in his mouth. Murdoc let out a louder moan as he came into the boy's mouth. 2D gagged and pulled away in a coughing fit, as some cum came out of his mouth. He hoped he would remember what he did once he was sober and hoped he wouldn't get hurt for it.

Murdoc swatted the boy on the head for not swallowing, then gave a small smile. "I think ye've earned yerself a reward for that, even if ye didn't swallow like ye were supposed to." He said, standing up and grabbing a bottle of lube on his dresser. 2D looked confused. "Reward?" He looked at what the male had in his hands and blushed. "Course, luv! I'm not entirely an asshole. I'm sure ye will like ya reward quite a lot too." He said with a smile, walking back to the boy and squeezing a small bit of the lubricant on his fingers. 2D nodded but still looked confused. "Wha are you doing, Murdoc?" Murdoc looked away, "Oh..right, ya ain’t ever done this." Murdoc sighed, and then grinned once again. "I'm just goin' to make ya feel good~" 2D blushes badly and looks away. "O-Okay? S-Should i b-be concerned?" He seems to start stuttering more. "Eh, not sure. Depends on what ye consider concernin'. I ain't think it should concern ya but i dunno." He sighed. He pushed 2D onto his back, then pushed his legs apart and into the air. 2D blushed badly and nodded. "Okay. I trust you." 'Even though I shouldn’t at points…’ He added in silence. Murdoc placed one of his lubed fingers on the entrance to 2D's hole. He slowly slid it in, the lubricant making it slide in quite easier. 2D’s eyes widen and he gasps. "M-Murdoc~ wha are you doin’~?" He moans out. Murdoc hushed the boy, moving his finger around and slowly sliding a second in. "I'm simply gettin' ye ready for the best thing yer ever gonna feel~" 2D nods and moans again. "I..." he goes to say something then stops. Murdoc pauses, "Eh? Did ye say something, luv?" 2D shook his head. "N-No." He blushes more. "Alright, if ye say so." Murdoc continued moving his fingers around in the boy's hole, gradually stretching it out for his member. 2D gasps and moans slightly and grips the bed sheets beneath him. Murdoc smiles and continues, bending down and kissing 2D. 2D blushes and kisses back. He hoped that Murdoc would remember this.

He slowly pulls away and takes his fingers out of the boy's hole. "Are ya ready for the real thing, luv~?" He cooed. 2D nods, even though he wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into. Murdoc lined the tip of his member up at 2D's entrance, holding the males legs apart. "This might hurt a wee bit so try to relax luv~" He warned. 2D nodded and tried to relax, but not knowing what to expect, he panics a bit but tries to not show it. Murdoc rubbed the remaining lube that was on his fingers on his member, then slowly began to slide it into 2D's entrance. 2D blushes bad and gasped and moaned. "D-Daddy~" He moaned out blushing bad. He looked away, embarrassed. Murdoc pushed his member in farther, letting the male adjust to his....size. A blush grew across his face once more. He moaned loudly and blushed bad, his whole face now a crimson red. "I'm goin' ta start movin' now, luv. Remember to relax so it feels better. I don't want to uhh..hurt ya." He said, his face getting redder. 2D nods, face completely red as the blush began to make its way to his ears and neck. "O-Okay." Murdoc began to move, thrusting in and out of the male at a moderate pace, panting slightly as he continued. 2D moans and grips the bed in pleasure. He looks up at the other moaning seeing him blush. Murdoc picked up the pace gradually, attempting to find the boy's sweet spot. He gasps as he felt Murdoc hit a certain spot. He drools a bit and moans loud. "T-that felt g-good~" Grinning, Murdoc moved his member back to the spot that made 2D moan like music to his ears, thrusting hard into it. 2D gasps and arches his back moaning louder than before. "D-Daddy~!" Murdoc thrusted a few more times into that spot, reaching a hand for 2D's member to make sure he could enjoy this as much as he was. 2D moaned and panted as he felt Murdoc hitting the same spot he had. Murdoc felt himself getting close and began pumping 2D's member with each thrust. He wanted them to both cum at the same time. 2D blushed bad and moaned loud. He felt that Murdoc's member seemed to get almost bigger inside him and moaned even louder, being in pure bliss. Panting, Murdoc moaned out, "I'm cumming, luv~! Ya bettah cum with me~~" 2D blushed and nodded, moaning out "okay~" He looked up at Murdoc, blushing. Murdoc thrusted into the male one last time, filling up his insides. At the same time, the male's member twitched with anticipation in Murdoc's hand. 2D moaned loud and ended up cumming. He pants and looked at Murdoc, as his entire face was red.

Murdoc pulls out of the male and collapses in a heap next to him, panting heavily and with a quite red face. 2D looked to the opposite side of him panting, and little did he know what had happened just wore him out. Murdoc turned his head to face 2D. "Now...do ye feel...good?" He breathed. He yawned and nodded panting still. "Y-Yeah....that felt good..." Murdoc smiled. "Then ye should be goin' ta sleep so I can keep helpin' ya feel good, luv." He said, his face slowly turning back to it's normal colour. 2D nodded and rolled onto his side, facing the male and smiling softly. "Okay Murdoc.” He rolled onto his side as well to face 2D. "Goodnight, luv." He whispered, reaching an arm around 2D. 2D blushed softly and smiled soon after dozing off, feeling safe for once around Murdoc. Murdoc soon dozed off as well, holding 2D close to him in a warm embrace. 2D felt himself be pulled towards the other and ended up nuzzling into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

2D yawned and woke up, blushing at the sight of Murdoc in front of him. As a random wave of fear goes over him, he slowly tried to move away. Murdoc slowly blinked sleep out of his eyes. His head hurt and he could only remember so much of yesterday. His eyes slowly adjusted to see his singer quietly attempting to slide away from next to him in the bed, and his memories connected. 2D looked at Murdoc and smiled slightly as a bigger blush came upon his face. "What're ye starin' at, faceache? More importantly, where the bloody hell did ya come from?" Murdoc growled. His memory was still foggy, obviously. "W-Well, I-I um...y-you g-got drunk a-again and u-um..." He slowly backs away more, becoming scared of what may happen. Murdoc hops up and grabs the boy by his wrist. "And what?" He questioned. 2D flinched and looked at Murdoc. "W-We kinda....um h-had sex l-last night....." 2D was scared of what would happen. He only assumed the worst and was ready to get hit. Murdoc thought for a moment, "I suppose that explains a lot, but WHY?" 2D flinches. "I-I uh...don't actually know..." He looked at Murdoc, shaking a little. "Damn it all to hell..." Murdoc mumbled under his breath. "Did I say anything uh...odd at all?" "S-Somefin’ about how you can make me feel good...and g-goodnight luv b-but I can't actually remember..." He says in a shaky tone. Murdoc sighed and placed his hands to his forehead. "Alright, faceache, I'm goin' to be honest with ya. I wasn't very drunk at all. I only had a beer and that ain't near enough to get me drunk. Tipsy, maybe, but not drunk. Plus I ain't normally too much of a sex addict when I'm drunk so congrats on seein' a side of me I thought ye'd never see." 2D blinked, a bit shocked he hadn’t gotten hit yet and nods. "I-I uh... can’t find my pants....or any of my clothes." Murdoc blinked for a moment, "Oh uh...borrow some of mine, I guess." He shrugged, still trying to make sense of the situation. 2D nods and grabs some of his clothes and puts them on, leaving kind of quickly so he doesn't get hurt. "Oi faceache! Ya just goin' ta leave? I thought ye said ya ain't the type to do one night stands.." Murdoc pointed out, slipping on a pair of jeans for himself. He stops. "I-I’m not...I-I just don't know w-what to do....plus I don't want to get hit..." He mumbled the last part to himself. Murdoc shrugged, "Be a sweetheart at least, luv. Be a dear and wait for yer daddy before ya go waltzin' off." 2D blushed and nodded waiting at the door, looking at Murdoc. He scrambled around looking for a shirt for a few moments. Eventually he pulled out a dark grey turtleneck and slipped it on. Then he yawned and walked over to the doorway where the boy was waiting. 2D smiled and walked away from the door. He was surprised he hadn't been hit yet.

He walked back out to the living room, then turned to the kitchen to get a few slices of bread for some toast. He slid them into the toaster in silence and waited for them to toast. He went to the kitchen and looked for food. Since he's almost always eating, there wasn’t a lot of food. With a satisfactory ding, the bread popped out of the toaster. Murdoc took the two pieces carefully and placed them on a paper plate, then took a seat at the kitchen table and took a small bite out of one of the pieces. 2D finds something to eat and starts eating. He looked over at Murdoc and smiled slightly, happy he hadn't been hit. "Aren't ye goin' ta sit, Dents?" Murdoc asked in between bites. 2D nods and sits down. He kept eating and looked at his food. Murdoc cleared his throat, "If ye say anythin' at all about last night to Russ and Noodle when they get here, I'm goin' ta rip ye a new one. Not that I haven’t already, hawhaw." He warned in a growl, going silent once more. 2D looked at him nervously and nodded. "O-Okay...i wasn’t goin’ to anyways..." He seems to get nervous again and looks away. Murdoc took another bite of his toast, "Just makin' sure. If they ask just say that we were uhhhh...working on a new song. I've got a few drafted pieces we can use if they asks any further on it." He sighed, finishing his toast. He nods and looks at his food, soon finishing, and then standing up to go to the bathroom. Murdoc shrugged and threw his plate away, then returned to his normal seat on the couch and lit up a cigarette. 

2D sighed and thought back to last night, blushing a bit. Murdoc waits in silence, wondering if his other two band members or 2D would return first. He didn't mean to sound so harsh to the male, he just didn't want to seem vulnerable. He blushed more and looked down, but ended up going to the bathroom as Noodle and Russel walked in. Murdoc peered up at the larger male and tiny girl. "Oh, ye two are back. How was yer trip?" He asked, attempting to sound enthused. Russel nodded. "Good. Where’s 2D?" Meanwhile 2D is still in the bathroom, almost scared to come out. "He's in tha loo, I think. I'm sure he'll be out in a moment or two." He said, taking a puff of his cigarette." Noodle jumped up, "Make him hurry uppppp, I want to hang out with him.." She pleaded. 2D sighed and came out, seeing the other two while still in Murdocs clothes. "Oh, h-hey you two." Noodle grinned and gave 2D a hug, then looked at his clothes. "Why are you in Murdoc's clothes?" She asked. Murdoc panicked a bit inside, then came up with an excuse. "Dammit, faceache, ye messed up the laundry again." He scolded 2D, attempting to sound genuine. He couldn't risk having Noodle and Russel figure out that 2D was in Murdoc's clothes because of last night. 2D jumped slightly, "S-Sorry Murdoc." He looked at Noodle and smiled slightly. Murdoc fake glared at 2D, then winked at him. Noodle began to tug on 2D's hand, "Come onnnn, let's go hang out, Toochee!" She called out. "Sorry, Noods. Dents is comin' with me. We’ve gots a song to work on." Murdoc fibbed. 2D looked away and blushed softly. "Y-Yeah. Maybe later, Noodle." He looked back to her and smiled. Murdoc put his cigarette out and then stood up. "Come on then, faceache." He said, stretching and then walking towards the direction of the studio. 2D sighs and follows him to the studio. He looks down and occasionally glanced up at the male in front of him. 

Murdoc let the male enter the studio first and then closed and locked the door behind them. "That's better. Noooow, what do ya say to having a continuation of last night~?" He cooed. 2D blushed and looked down. "I-I...." he stuttered out, embarrassed. "If not, that's fine. I just ain't been able to stop thinking about ya since last night." Murdoc admitted. 2D looked at him. "N-No, we can...I-I’m just embarrassed..." He said looking away again. "Why would ya be embarrassed?" Murdoc asked, keeping his eyes on the boy. "I-I don't exactly know..." 2D was blushing more as if he had just confessed his love for him. "Oh alright. Well I'm sure ya could tell me why yer gettin' all flustered~" Murdoc smiled at the boy's red face. 2D just says quiet and looks at Murdoc. He smiles wider, "Aww, cat got yer tongue, luv?" He teased. 2D blushed more when he says luv. "N-No." 2D said simply. "Mmhmmm," Murdoc smiles even wider, seeing 2D blush more with the word luv. "Now let me know when ye decide to tell me the truth, luv." He cooed. 2D looked away hearing luv again and stayed quiet. Murdoc stepped closer to the boy, "Careful now, I might have to start callin' ya luv instead of faceache if this keeps up." He warned in a flirty tone. 2D blushed more and looked at Murdoc. "I f-fink i love y-you...." Murdoc went silent and his face heated up and turned bright red. "A-are ya sure?" 2D looked away and nodded slightly. He started shaking, thinking he's going to be hit. ".....I think I do too.." Murdoc mumbled after a moment. 2D blushed badly and looked at the male in front of him. "Y-You do?" Murdoc’s eyes drifted downwards. "Yea, I think. Last night I thought it mighta just been in the moment, but then I realised I actually cared about ya, unlike other people I'm with." 2D blushed badly and looked at him without thinking, kissing him. Surprised, Murdoc still returns the kiss. A blush spread across his face. 2D blushed bad as he lost control of his body to kiss Murdoc, but gained it back realizing what he did. Murdoc pulled away. "Ya know, ye look pretty good in my clothes but I bet ye would look even better without 'em~" Murdoc cooed, his mouth curving into a smirk. 2D’s blush seems to worsen, if that's even possible, as he looks at the male in front of him. "I'll take your face as an answer, luv~ I could make ya feel good again if ye want me to. I could even try some new things~" Murdoc purred. "S-Somefin’ new?" 2D looked at the male, confused. Murdoc nodded, "There's plenty of other things I could've done with you last night that I didn't get ta do. I'm sure ye would like a few of them, but I wanna keep it a surprise, luv." He said with a wink. 2D blushes. "L-Like?" He said, curious to what the male wanted to do. Murdoc held a finger up to his lips, "Like I said, it's a surprise. If I told you, it ain't goin' ta be a surprise, luv." He answered smoothly. 2D blushed and looked away.

"Now, shall we get right to it, luv?" He asked, enjoying seeing the boy's blushing face. 2D nodded, his face red, he looked at Murdoc wondering what he was planning. Murdoc smirked, then shoved him against the wall, planting his lips on 2D's. He felt his own face heat up but he didn't mind. 2D’s face went bright red, but he kissed Murdoc back. He was rather confused and embarrassed. He leaned deeper into the kiss, wanting 2D to grant his tongue entrance. 2D slightly opens his mouth and blushes more as he felt Murdoc’s tongue enter his own mouth. Murdoc curled his tongue around 2D's, his face heating up even more and a deeper blush growing on his face. 2D blushed bad and kept kissing him, soon needing to pull away for air. Murdoc whimpered slightly, then sighed. "I wanna make ya scream my name. I wanna make ya moan so loud the others can hear ya." He cooed. 2D blushed bad. "I thought you didn’t want the others to know..” "I want 'em to know. I want 'em to know that yer all mine." Murdoc said in a low voice. 2D’s face began to heat up. Murdoc placed his hand on 2D's cheek, then kissed him again. "I want ya to wanna be mine." He whispered. 2D looked at him and smiled softly. "I-I want to be yours. A-And only yours." Murdoc smirked, "Then prove it to me." 2D blushed and looked at him. "How exactly?" "That's up to ya. I already know what I'm plannin' to do, luv." He answered, still wearing his smirk. 2D blushed badly and slammed his lips into Murdoc's. His face seemed to get even redder, if that was even possible. Murdoc's face turned redder, yet he loved that 2D was here with him. He loved 2D in general, as much as he had tried not to. Murdoc's face heated up more thinking about this. 2D's face heated up more somehow and he deepened it slightly, blushing bad. Murdoc was a bit shocked by the male's eagerness, but deepened the kiss as well. 2D's face was hot. He moved a little closer to Murdoc's body. Murdoc pressed his body against 2D's, part of him hoping to feel a bulge or something similar. 2D blushed as he hasn't noticed exactly how hard he was. Murdoc cupped a hand on 2D's bulge, smirking. "Yer awful eager, luv~" He whispered. 2D face red and looks away embarrassed. "I guess I'll have to help you with that, luv." He said, crouching down to the floor and unzipping 2D's pants. 2D watched the male, his face still red from blushing. Murdoc pulled the male's pants down to his knees, then tugged his boxers down, his member springing out. He blushed badly, looking at the male. Murdoc smirked, placing his mouth over 2D's member and looking up at him with a sinful look. 2D blushed bad and moaned softly, not really wanting to be heard by the other two. "It sure would be a shame if ya, i dunno, were ta be screaming my name, luv~" He smirked wider, taking the male's member farther into his mouth. With his other hand, Murdoc lightly twirled his fingers around the sack that hung from the male’s member. 2D blushes and ends up moaning a little louder. Murdoc bobbed his head, taking the male's member in and out of his mouth. He looked at the male seductively as he did it, loving to see his expression like this. 2D blushes bad and moans loud, hoping the others will hear but also not. Murdoc took 2D's member out of his mouth. "I wonder what would happen if ye were to cum from just this, luv~?" He cooed. 2D’s face reddens and he looks away from the male in front of him. "There's oh so much more I'd like to do to ya~" Murdoc’s lips curled into a grin, staring up at the male. 2D, his face bright red, looked down at the man. 2D's member twitched inside of Murdoc's mouth as he took it in farther. 2D’s face managed to redden more, as he moaned loudly, feeling his climax coming close. Murdoc took the member in all the way, wanting to hear more pleasurable moans from the male. 2D moaned loudly as he felt his member twitch and felt himself release, gasping. Murdoc made sure to catch all of the male's cum, making sure that none got on the floor. If any were to get on the floor, Noodle and Russel would surely find out what they were doing. 2D’s face was bright red and he looks at him. "M-Murdoc..." he says breathlessly. Murdoc grinned, licking his lips. A bulge had grown in his pants while he was sucking the male off. Murdoc knew exactly what he wanted to do with it, but wasn't sure if 2D would be ready for it. 2D blushed and looked at Murdoc. "W-Want me to help you~?" He asked, a bit of lust coating his words. Murdoc nodded eagerly, blushing. Then, an idea formed in his mind. "Better yet...." He pinned 2D forwards on the table near them, the boy being shoved onto his elbows with his back to Murdoc. "Maybe I should help ya instead, luv~" 2D gasps at the quick movements. "I-I..." His face reddens. "Fuck me~" Once again his voice gets coated in lust. Murdoc chuckled, "That was the plan, luv~" He cooed. Murdoc tugged his pants and boxers down, revealing his hard member. He pressed it to 2D's entrance lightly, smiling. 2D blushed bad and moans softly. "D-Daddy~" He moans and looks back at him. Murdoc gradually pushed his member inside the male's entrance, one of his hands going to 2D's member and the other going to one of the male's nipples. 2D blushes and moans loud. "D-Daddy~" He moans out and pants slightly. He pinched the nipple between his fingertips with a grin, then began to move inside of the male, pumping 2D's member at the same time. 2D blushes moaning loud. "M-Murdoc~!" He moans out, then covers his mouth hoping the others didn't hear. Murdoc leaned his head over 2D's shoulder, getting close to the male's ear. "Let 'em hear how much ye want this, luv~" He cooed, slamming into the male. 2D gasps and moans loud "Daddy~!" He blushes bad, moaning L O U D. Murdoc snickered and bit down on 2D's shoulder, ready to mark the male as his own. He wanted everyone to know that 2D was his and his alone. He pumped 2D's member faster, twisting the nipple in his fingers. 2D moans loud and grips the counter. 2D pants as he feels his climax coming close. Murdoc was coming close to his climax, and could feel 2D's member twitching with precum in his hand. He thrusted deeper into the male. 2D blushes and moans as he felt Murdoc's member hit his prostate and cums moaning loud. Murdoc came at the same time as 2D, moaning loudly and letting his seed hit the male's prostate. 2D moans loud and pants looking back at the male. "I-I...." Murdoc pulled out and scratched his head, "I suppose we should get ourselves cleaned up, eh luv?" He asked, a large blush on his face. 2D nods. "Y-Yeah, I guess we should," he said, his face still bright red. "Wanna grab a quick shower and then go check up on Russ and Noodle?" "Okay." He smiled. Murdoc smiled back, pulling his underwear and trousers back on and tidying his hair. 2D puts his (Murdoc’s) clothes back on and yawns, getting tired after the adventure they just had. Murdoc tidied 2D's hair up as well. "Let's go get a shower and then we can take a nap, alright luv?" 2D nods. "Alright." He says, yawning again. 

Murdoc cleaned up the counter they had done the deed on and then unlocked the studio door and headed off towards the bathroom. 2D yawns and follows suit after he was a ways ahead. After making sure Noodle and Russel weren't around, Murdoc hastily shuffled into the bathroom with 2D. 2D smiles slightly and looks at Murdoc. "Are we going to tell them?" He shrugged, "Maybe eventually, I don't think I'm ready to tell any o 'em yet." 2D shrugged, "Well they’re going to find out sooner or later..." He says looking at the other. "Of course they are, but that ain’t mean they'll take it well." He lowered his voice. "If they aren't supportive then I'm getting the hell out of here." Murdoc growled. "Would you take me with you or leave me here with them?" 2D asked, hoping he would be able to go with him. Murdoc shrugged, "It'd be nice if ye came with but that's up to ya." He smiles and looks down. "I would come with ya, Murdoc." Murdoc chuckled, "Good, ‘cause I'd probably drag ya along with me anyway." 2D laughed slightly. "You would have kidnapped me." Murdoc averted his eyes, "Well when ya put it like that I sound like a bad person. Not that I'm a good person to begin with but still." 2D looked at him. "Yeah. You have changed. Better from you first kidnapped me." Murdoc’s voice became quieter, "Now, now. I didn't kidnap ya, I just borrowed ya for a while. I'm not any better than I was before." 2D’s voice was soft, "Yes you are. You don't hit me as much." He says smiling softly. Murdoc scoffed, "That's ‘cause now it'd be abuse and I'd rather not go back to jail." Murdoc said, trying to sound strong. The real reason he hadn't been hitting 2D as much was because now he genuinely cared about the male. 2D looked at him. "I could have said somefin’ before. I just d-didn’t ‘cause I knew I would get hit worse." He said, stuttering a little. Murdoc rolled his eyes, "Like ya really woulda told anyone, I'm smarter than I look, faceache." 2D looked down. "S-Sorry Murdoc." He says softly. Murdoc sighs, closing his eyes. "It's fine, luv... let's just get our shower and go to sleep.” 2D nods, “Okay Murdoc.” 

Murdoc slipped his clothes off once again and stepped into the shower, waving a hand for 2D to join him. 2D strips and goes into the shower with Murdoc and smiles softly. Murdoc turned the water on, letting it get fairly hot, then began to scrub his body with a bar of soap. 2D watched the male and hums slightly upon hitting a few spots. The boy's humming caught Murdoc's attention, who quickly turned towards 2D. "What're ya humming about, luv?" 2D smiled innocently, "N-Nofin’ Murdoc." Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Riiiiight, I'll believe that when I see it." He said sarcastically. 2D frowns slightly. "Maybe it was nofin’..." He looks at him. Murdoc sighed and turned away from 2D, "Whatever, luv." He then added under his breath, "ain't really believe ya but oh well.." 2D sighs and starts washing his body. He yawns still being tired. Murdoc rinsed his own body off and began scrubbing his hair. Normally he would've hit 2D for lying to him, but something held him back. 2D hums again for no reason being bored and trying not to fall asleep. Murdoc notices the humming once again, but decides to put it out of his mind. He didn't want to scare the poor boy away, even though Murdoc hated being lied to oh so much. There was a chance that the male hadn't lied, Murdoc supposed, but he wasn't convinced. 2D glances at Murdoc kinda scared, knowing he knew he lied but doesn't say anything to him, not wanting to get hit. Murdoc washed the soap out of his hair and then turned to the male. "Now..." He pushed 2D up against the side of the shower. "Tell me the TRUTH." He growled. 2D jumped a bit and stayed quiet, now more scared, trying not to show it but failing. Murdoc narrowed his eyes at the male, "Right now." He said sternly. 2D proceeded to stay quiet but soon whispers. "The water hit where you bit and it f-felt good but also hurt..." Murdoc turned and shut the water off. "O-oh... I'm uh..sorry about that, luv. Why ain't ya tell me it hurt?" He asked quietly, turning back to the male. He shrugs. "Because it felt good in the moment..." He says softly, now intimidated once again by the male. Murdoc lowered his head, "Sorry.." He whispered, not meeting 2D's gaze. He didn't mean to hurt 2D, he only wanted to make the male feel good. He sighs and hugs him. "It's okay, Murdoc. L-Like I said in the moment it felt good." Murdoc's arms stayed at his sides. "I told ya I would make ya feel good. I ain't mean to hurt ya.." He said softly. 2D sighs and hugs him tighter. "You didn't mean to.." Murdoc sighed and wrapped his arms around 2D. "That ain't matter, I still hurt ya and I have to pay for it." He raised his head. "So if ya want to...ye can have a free hit or whatever on me.." He said quietly. 2D steps back, kinda shocked. "I-I don't wanna hurt you Murdoc...I love you and don't wanna hurt you." Murdoc clenched his fists."But I deserve it.." He insisted, his eyes tearing up slightly. He put his head down again to make sure 2D didn't see. "N-No you don’t." He walks in front of him and sighs. "I don't want to hurt you." Murdoc let out a sniffle, "Why not? I'm such an ass to ya, I always call ya names and hit ya. Ye should wanna punch my lights out, luv.." He said. "S-So i don't want to hurt you. I love you. I don’t want to hurt the people I love..." 2D looks at Murdoc, who doesn’t look back. Murdoc sighed, "Let's just dry off and go take that nap....." 2D nods and kisses him softly. "I love you.." Murdoc kissed him back, "I love you too.." 2D smiles softly at the male. "Let’s get dried off now." Murdoc nodded, stepping out of the shower and grabbing two towels, one for 2D and one for himself. He quickly dried his body, starting with his hair and making his way down his body. 2D smiles and dries his hair and body, watching the other dry off. Murdoc finished drying off and wrapped the towel around his waist, then stepped over to the door and waited for 2D. 2D puts it around his waist and walks out, his hair still quite damp. 

Murdoc follows the male, walking back to his own bedroom, only to be stopped by a sight he was hoping not to see. Noodle and Russel sat on the couch in the living room, their eyes focused on the two males coming out of the bathroom. Russel sat with his arms crossed and Noodle was spazzing. "The bloody hell do ya think yer doin'? Quit yer gaukin'!" Murdoc shouted at them, a small blush forming on his face. 2D's face reddened when he seen the two. He didn't talk. Noodle smiled and looked away. "Is that what all that screaming was about, Muds?" Russel asked with a smirk. Murdoc clenched his fists. "Sh-shut up, you twat!" He stuttered, the blush on his face becoming more prominent. 2D's face brightened with a blush. 2D looks at Murdoc's hand and goes to reach for it but stops, knowing he's mad and doesn't want Murdoc to accidentally hurt him, so he stood behind him. Russel chuckled, "Hey man, you do you. Or in this case, you do D, heh." 

Murdoc's face was bright red now, so he turned, ready to stomp away from the situation. 2D watches Murdoc and follows, not really wanting to be left alone in only a towel and really tired. Murdoc went to his room, with 2D following behind him. He knew that 2D was ready to pass out and would rather if it wasn't on the floor. 2D yawns and stumbles into the wall. He moves away from it and looks at Murdoc. "Let's get ya to bed, luv." Murdoc said, guiding the male to Murdoc's bed. 2D nods and yawn. "Okay..." He said softly. He pulled back the blankets for the boy and let him lay down, then covered him up and crawled beside him. 2D smiles and soon falls asleep after feeling the male get behind him. After making sure 2D fell asleep, Murdoc slid to the edge of the bed, taking a small wooden box out from under a large pile of clothes. He opened it, pulling out a blunt and a lighter. He lit the blunt up, then put the lighter back into the box and rehid it. He sighed and held his forehead, taking a long drag off of the blunt. 2D was sleeping and softly mumbled in his sleep. Rolling over 'facing' him. He took another long drag, trying to cough quietly. He didn't want to risk waking 2D up. The boy was so tired and besides, Murdoc wanted to yeet his pain by himself. His eyes teared up again as he thought about 2D more. 2D put his hand on Murdoc’s back lightly, still sleeping. His eyes widened as he felt the hand on his back. Murdoc slowly turned his head towards 2D, who still had his eyes closed. Murdoc sighed once more, taking another drag off of the blunt. 2D slept and softly snored, wanting to cuddle up to Murdoc but feeling him sitting up. Murdoc finished the blunt and laid back down, wrapping his arms around 2D. 2D smiles softly while sleeping and cuddles up to him. Murdoc cried softly into the pillow while hugging the male tighter. He was so scared that he would hurt him again, and even more scared to lose him. 2D feels the male crying and wakes up slightly. "Murdoc...?" 'Shit shit shit shit shit' he thought. He quickly shut his eyes and grunted, trying to act like he was asleep. "What is it, luv?" "Are you okay....? It felt like you were cryin’..." 2D hugs him. "O-o' course I'm okay, why the bloody hell would I be crying?" Murdoc questioned. He shrugs and cuddles up to him. "Don't know....felt like it." Murdoc held 2D closer, "I ain't tha type to cry. I ain't a pussy." He said in a low voice. "O-oh okay.." He sighs and ends up dozing back off, hugging and cuddling him. Murdoc felt bad for lying to the boy, but he didn't want any pity. He wanted to look strong. Murdoc hugged the boy tighter and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

2D woke up before Murdoc. He yawned and looked at the male, smiling softly. Murdoc stirred, then mumbled "I love you..." 2D smiled and hummed softly from being happy. Murdoc's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at 2D. 2D blushed and smiled. "Hello Murdoc." "Hello, luv." Murdoc planted a kiss on 2D's forehead with a smile. 2D blushed more and smiled, being happy but more hungry than normal. "I'm really hungry." "So am I, we can go get somethin' ta eat if ye want." Murdoc knew why he was hungry; because of the weed. "Yes. Please." 2D smiled at him. Murdoc smiled and pushed the blankets off of him, standing up and putting on a pair of black boxers and a pair of dark grey jeans. He didn't bother putting on a shirt because he looked better without it. 2D watched him and smiled. "Are ya gonna need some clothes too, luv?" He asked with a grin. "Yeah." He got up, throwing the blanket off. Murdoc picked a pair of green boxers from the pile of clothes, along with a pair of black jeans and a white tank top and tossed them over to 2D. Grabbing these clothes revealed the weed box in the pile of clothes, so he frantically covered it back up with more clothes. 2D saw his frantic movements. "Murdoc? Are you okay?" 2D asked, getting dressed with his back turned to Murdoc. Murdoc turned to 2D with a carefree smile, still rearranging the clothes. "Yea, definitely, mate!" He didn't really know how 2D would react to the weed box and he wasn't too thrilled to find out either. 2D nods and smiles. "Okay, if you say so." He said in a more trusting tone. "Ye don't sound all that convinced, luv. Fair enough, heh." He moved a few more clothes around and then stepped back from the pile and turned towards 2D. 2D shrugs. "I trust you now." He says in a soft tone. Murdoc sighed, "I don't really see why ya should." 2D looked confused. "Why not?” Murdoc rubbed his eyes and yawned, "I dunno, my head feels foggy." He did know but didn't want to say anything about it. His head felt foggy from the weed and he was sure his eyes were red. 2D yawns and blinks a few times. "Sorry Murdoc." Murdoc shrugged and smiled, "It's alright, luv." He blinked a few times. "Have ya ever realised how dry eyeballs are? It's like they ain't ever get lotion-" 2D blinks and looks confused. "Murdoc..are...are you really okay?" He asks, concerned for his lover. Murdoc ignores the male's question, "Lemme get some lotion, luv. My eyes ain't wet enough." He rubs his eyes again. 2D was now very concerned for his lover. "Uh Murdoc...did you hear me?" Murdoc placed his gaze on 2D, "Okay, I mighta done a little somethin' before we went to sleep-" 2D looks at him. "Wha did you do...?" He asks now having his voice be filled with concern. Murdoc leaned over to 2D's ear and whispered, "I mighta smoked a fat blunt-" 2D does a long blink. "You smoked a blunt." Murdoc put his finger on his lips, shushing 2D. "It was a good idea at the time, luv." 2D stood there not knowing A. What to do and B. Not sure why he had smoked. Murdoc then whispered again, "Do ye want someeeeeee?" 2D sighed. "I don't want any, Murdoc." "Awww, are ye sure, luv? It makes ya feel happy and warm inside~~~" Murdoc insisted, moving away to search his drawers for a bottle of lotion for his eyeballs. 2D thought for a second. "Maybe. Murdoc don't put lotion on your eyes. It’ll hurt." Murdoc groaned, "If I ain't get lotion for me eyes it'll be too dryyyyy" He whined. "Get eye drops." 2D sighed, getting slightly annoyed with the male. Murdoc shook his head, "I needs lotion so they'll be happyyyyy" He then walked over to his clothing pile and pulled out his weed box, tossing it onto the bed towards 2D. "When you get hurt..." he warned softly. He opened the box and got the blunt and lighter out. Murdoc smiled at the sight, "I knew ye would come around, luv~" He heard the concern in the male's voice, and decided to stop looking for the lotion. 2D stuck his tongue out and lit the blunt. He took a drag off of it and coughed. Murdoc laughed, "If ya cough ye get more fucked up, mate." The smoke from the male's blunt floated into Murdoc's face, causing him to cough a bit. 2D laughed slightly. "You do?" He coughs more. He takes another hit and coughs more. Murdoc coughed again. "Definitely, luv." He threw himself onto the bed, putting his arms behind his head. "Trust yer boy Murdoc on this one, mate." 2D nods, taking a last hit off of it coughing more and put the blunt out, feeling his head grow foggy. He coughed once again, "Ain't it a good feelin', luv?" He asked with a smile. Was it smart to get 2D high? Probably not, but did Murdoc care? Also probably not. He just wanted his boy to feel good. 2D smiled. "Yeah. I feel pretty good." He says and laughs a bit. 

Murdoc grinned wider, "O’ right, we were bloody starving-" He announced. "Oh. Yeah we were." 2D said. He's now s t a r v i n g. Murdoc grinned and stood up again, walking over to the door and opening it, motioning for the boy to follow him. 2D follows him and smiles. "Being high is fun." "It gets better when ya mix it with bein' drunk, luv~" Murdoc cooed. 2D looked at him confused. "It is?" He asks, never having gotten drunk. Murdoc nodded with a smile, entering the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of his favourite drink, Vodka Umbungo. 2D looks at the male and looked kinda confused. Murdoc handed the boy one, "If yer gettin' drunk, yer gettin' the good stuff." 2D nods and takes it. "O-Okay." He says taking a small sip. Murdoc smiled and took a sip of his own, then began searching the fridge for food. "What're we gonna eat, mate?" 2D shrugged. "Not sure. Anyfin’." He says taking another sip, soon realizing he likes it. "I reeeeeaaaally want cheese." Murdoc said, taking a large swig of his drink. 2D looked at him and laughed slightly. "Why cheese?" "I dunno luv, it just sounds good-" He turned his head towards the living room, "Oi Russ! Be a dear and grab us a couple pizzas? I'd order 'em but the pizza places ain't wanna deliver here, heh." Murdoc was banned from all of the pizza parlors in town because he would order delivery and come to the door wearing nothing but his favourite tiger-striped thong. 2D looked at Russel, drinking the vodka Murdoc had gave him. Russel looked at 2D in disbelief, seeing the vodka in the males hand. "Muds, why're ya gettin’ that kid drunk? That ain't right man..." Murdoc shrugged. "I shouldn't have to get your pizzas if you'd just be a decent person for one moment..." Russel said. Murdoc glared at Russel, "It ain't my fault that those bloody pizza delivery people can't bathe in the glory of my body," He grinned. Russel put his hand on his face in disappointment. 2D laughed slightly from being high and now being drunk. "You do have a nice body." He said absent mindlessly. Murdoc gasped, "Oooooh, get a large triple cheese pizza! And cheesy breadsticks." He said excitedly. 2D smiles and nods. "That sounds amazing to be honest." He says, looking at Murdoc. Russel rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys to the Geep, going out the door without another word. Murdoc sighed, "Ugggghhh, it's goin' to take so long for him to get baaaaaack, I'm boooooooooored." Murdoc whined. 2D shrugged "I don't know." He said and keep drinking the vodka he forgot he had in his hand. "We ought to do somethin' while we're waitin', I'm bored-" Murdoc said with a sigh. 2D smirks slightly and kisses Murdoc’s neck. A blush almost instantly spreads across Murdoc's face and he laughs slightly, "I guess this ain't borin'~" 2D smirks and softly bites his neck and keeps kissing it. Murdoc's face heats up and his face gets redder, letting out a small moan as he gets more and more aroused. 2D smirks and keeps kissing his neck. The male lets out more soft moans, a bulge quickly growing in his pants. 2D continued to attack the male’s neck with kisses as he slowly snaked his hand down to the male’s bulge in his pants. Murdoc felt the hand getting near his pants, his face reddening even more. He wasn't used to 2D being so initiative but he certainly wasn't complaining either. 2D smiles and softly bites down on the male’s neck. He puts his hand in the male’s pants and starts slowly stroking the male’s member. Murdoc shuddered with delight, his member hardening more as he let out a few more soft moans. 2D stopped kissing and biting the male and started stroking his member faster. He chuckled slightly, seeing the male’s body react to his touch. 2D smirks and and kept stroking his member speeding up. He felt the males fingers in his hair and moaned ever so softly. He soon felt the bulge growing in his own pants from the males moaning, but he heard Russel get back with the pizza and took his hand out of Murdoc's pants and smirked slightly. Murdoc frowned, sad that Russel was back already. He attempted to collect himself as the male walked in through the door. "Y’all had better appreciate this." Russel growled, placing the food on the table. 2D smiles at Russell. "Thanks Russell." He says and goes and gets a slice of pizza Russel has brought back. Russel grabs 2 slices for himself and walks off towards his room. Murdoc called out, "Thanks Russ, yer too kind!" But wasn't sure if he had heard him. Murdoc grabbed a slice as well, taking a small bite of it only to remove it from his mouth, "That's bloody hot!" 2D chuckled. "Yeah. That’s why you should wait a little bit." He says and takes a bite of the pizza as if it was room temp. Murdoc crossed his arms, taking another bite. He was burning his tongue but tHATS OK. He crossed his arms, taking another bite. He was burning his tongue but tHATS OK. 2D looked at Murdoc and smiles softly. "I love you..." He says softly hoping the male heard him but also didn't. Murdoc smiled at the boy, "I love you too." He whispered in between bites. 2D smiles and keeps eating his slice of pizza soon picking up another piece. "This pizza is so gooood!" He says and laughs slightly. Murdoc smiled, "Everythin' tastes way better when yer high, luv." He answered, taking another bite and revelling in the flavour. 2D smiles, eating the pizza."It does?" He seems a little confused. Murdoc nodded. "The pizza would taste good by itself but with a little weed, ye can really taste things in a whole new way." 2D snickers. "Okay." He says, his member still hard from before. Murdoc laughs, accidentally dropping his pizza in the process. He looked down at it with a frown, then slowly crouched down to pick it up. As he rose back up, his eyes found a bulge in a certain someone's pants. He stood up, cupping the bulge with his hand. 2D gasps and moans slightly. "Hello~" He says in a lustful tone. He tossed the lost pizza into the rubbish bin, then smirked and crouched down to the ground again, pulling down the male's pants and boxers. 2D's member sprung out, and Murdoc lightly rolled his tongue around the tip of it teasingly. 2D moans and looks down at the male, smirking. Murdoc smirked in return and took the male's member into his mouth, continuing to curl his tongue around it. 2D moans. "Daddy~" he moans out and grabs the back of Murdoc’s head. He sucked on the member, a lustful expression on his face. He pushed it deeper into his mouth, blushing as 2D placed his hand on his head. 2D pushed Murdoc’s head onto his member and moaned loudly. Murdoc's face reddened and heated up once more, slightly gagging on the male's member but kept sucking. 2D removed his hand from the back of Murdoc's head. "Daddy~ More~" He blushes. Murdoc nodded slightly and picked up his pace, his face heating up more. 2D blushed bad and moans loud. "F-Fuck~" He says loud. Murdoc went even faster. His face was becoming bright red as he watched 2D's expressions. 2D moans loud and pants. He kept the same pace, knowing that the male would cum at any second, judging by his throbbing member. Murdoc's own member was quite hard from this as well. 2D gasps and moans loud, cumming. "Daddy!~" Murdoc made sure to catch it in his mouth, swallowing a large portion of it while blushing badly. He pants loudly, grinning. 2D blushing bad, panted, his legs shaking slightly from the pleasure. 

Murdoc stood up and planted a passionate kiss on 2D's lips, his face still red and hot. 2D kissed back face completely red. Murdoc eagerly poked the opening of 2D's mouth with his tongue. 2D playfully denied, trying to see what he would do. Murdoc smirked, curious of what possessed the boy to deny him. He decided to give the male another chance, poking his tongue to the male's mouth again. 2D once again denied the male. He waits to find out how he could get in his mouth. Being denied again, Murdoc smirked wider. He entwined his fingers in the boy's hair, tugging lightly but enough that it would cause the male some...problems. 2D gasps and blushes a bit, feeling his member getting hard again. As 2D gasps, Murdoc takes this chance to get into the boy's mouth. He let his tongue wrap around the boy's with a blush, his member getting even harder. 2D blushes and moans softly. Murdoc let his hand trail down to the boy's member again, this time only stroking it. As he pumped 2D's member, he continued to deepen their kiss. 2D blushed and moaned into the kiss. Murdoc felt the male's member harden in his hand, pumping his member at a faster pace. He continued to kiss the boy passionately with a large blush. 2D moans loud and pulls away, panting and moaning. Murdoc frowned, still blushing. His member was as hard as it was before. 2D blushed badly and looked away. Murdoc smiled, hoping 2D would take care of his own problem. He continued to pump 2D's member, increasing the speed. 2D grabbed Murdocs member and started pumping it. Murdoc let out a moan as the male touched his member, a wave of pleasure coming over him. He kept at the same pace. 2D smiles and pumps the male’s member. Murdoc smirked; he wanted to see how loud he could make 2D moan. He lowered himself a bit, sliding one of his hands under the male's shirt while still pumping his member. His fingers grasped one of 2D's nipples and he tugged at it lightly. 2D blushed and moaned a little louder than he was. Murdoc knew as great as his hands were, other parts of his body could do much better. He slid 2D's shirt up, planting kisses all over the males stomach until he reached his nipples. He twirled his tongue around one and tugged at the other with his other hand. 2D blushed bad and moaned loud. "B-Baby!~" Murdoc was happy with the male's voice now, and began to suckle on the nipple. 2D moaned loudly, gripping the male’s hair. He lightly bit down on the male's nipple, pinching the other tighter. 2D moaned loud, "Daddy~!" 

Murdoc craved for more. He stopped playing with the male’s nipples and backed up, "Lemme fuck yer tight little ass, luv~" He cooed. 2D blushed bad and nodded. "O-Okay!" He says, a bit too excited. Murdoc smirked, "Do ye wanna do it here or somewhere more...private?" He curled his long tongue around his lips. 2D smirks and blushes. "Here~" Murdoc nodded, standing up fully. "Elbows and knees. Now." He ordered with a smirk. He got on his elbows and knees, needing this. He pulled down the boy's trousers fully, admiring the view. He smacked 2D's ass and firmly gripped it. With his other hand, he wet his fingers with his own saliva and pushed the tip of his index finger into the boy's entrance. 2D gasped and moaned. He glanced back at Murdoc and bit his lip. Seeing the male bite his lip instantly turns Murdoc on more. He pushed his index finger in farther and gradually added his middle finger, beginning to make a scissoring motion. 2D gasped and moaned, feeling his body get weak. Murdoc continued doing this for a few minutes to prepare the male for his member. He soon slid his fingers out and lined up the tip of his member with 2D's entrance. "I'm goin' ta fuck ya into next week, luv." He whispered just loud enough for 2D to hear. 2D shivers and smirks. "Okay daddy~" he said in a lustful tone. He thrusted into the male at full speed, smacking his ass again. A smirk was plastered on Murdoc's face. 2D gasped and moaned loud. "DADDY!~" He screamed in pleasure. Wanting to hear 2D scream more, he began to move, thrusting deep into the boy each time. "I know ye can be louder than that, ya little fuckin' whore~" Murdoc cooed. He gasped and moaned loud. "DADDY!" He moaned louder and panted. Murdoc thrusted deeper and faster into the male, holding onto the male's ass for balance. "Yes, just like that, luv~~" 2D felt Murdoc hit his prostate and gasped, moaning L O U D. "DADDY!~~~" He blushed badly, knowing Russel could hear them. Murdoc hit that spot again and again. He didn't care if Russel or Noodle heard, all he cared about was the blue-haired male in front of him. 2D gasped and moaned loud. "DADDY~~~!" He felt his member twitch. Murdoc's face was getting redder as he felt his member getting ready to climax. "I'm cumming inside, luv~" He moaned out. 2D’s face went completely red and he nodded. "O-Okay daddy~" He howled. Murdoc thrusted one final time and moaned loudly, cumming deep into the male. "Fuuuuuck yes, I love you so much~" He cooed, panting. 2D gasped and moaned, cumming as well. "I-I love you too." 

Murdoc pulled his member out. "We really ought ta work on how tight ye are, luv." He commented. 2D blushed, "H-How?" he asked, kinda confused. “Sex toys. Surely ye have used one before?" Murdoc answered. 2D stayed quiet. He had never actually used a sex toy. Murdoc gasped, "Oho, luv, am I about ta introduce ya to sex toys~?" He smirked. 2D blushed badly and kept quiet. Murdoc thought for a moment, "Still not talking, eh? What if I told you..." He leaned into 2D's ear, "...that sex toys make sex even better than it already is~?" He whispered teasingly. 2D’s face went red. "R-really?" He asked. Murdoc nodded, "There's all kinds of 'em too, just for whatevah yer wantin' ta feel." He smirked. 2D looked at Murdoc, kinda amused. "There's small ones, big ones, vibratin' ones, ones with bumps, ones just for yer pecker, and loads more." Murdoc said eagerly. 2D blushed. "I want to try one~" He said in a semi-lustful tone. Murdoc smirked, "I've got some in me room that ye could try~" He suggested. 2D nodded eagerly. "Please daddy~" Murdoc smiled, "As ye wish, luv." Murdoc picked the male up bridal style and carried him to his room, placing him on the bed and walking over to a dresser drawer. "Which one do ye wanna try first?" He asked. 2D blushed and shrugged. "I-I dunno." He stuttered out. "Come over here and pick one out then." Murdoc said, turning his head towards the boy. He got up and walked over to Murdoc, his eyes glossed over the various sex toys while his face began to redden. Murdoc smirks, "Like any of 'em?" He asked, rummaging through them. He looked at all of them and blushed. "I-I dunno which one to choose, daddy~" Murdoc shrugged, "I could always choose one for ya but I can't say if ye will like it for sure, unless yer just a filthy little slut for all kinds of dicks~" He cooed into the male's ear. 2D shivered with pleasure. "I don’t mind at all, daddy~ Any toy would work." Murdoc continued rummaging through the toys, pulling out a pink medium sized vibrator. "How's this one, luv?" He asked. 2D looked at it and nodded. "That'll work~” He answered. “Good~ This one has a remote too, so someone can control when it's vibratin', luv." Murdoc smirked, pumping a small gob of lube onto the vibrator and rubbing it in. 2D blushed badly and looked at the male, then at the toy. He was eager to know what it felt like. He rubbed the excess lube on his finger tips, slipping the remote to the toy in his pocket. Murdoc smirked and shoved 2D back onto the bed. 2D’s face was completely red and he looked at the male and bit his lip yet again. Murdoc stuck his long tongue out, licking his lips. His member was getting hard again just seeing the boy being so eager. He spread the male's legs apart and traced the tip of the toy around the male's entrance. 2D moaned softly and looked at the male in front of him. Murdoc pushed the toy in gradually, licking the tip of the male's member teasingly. 2D gasped and moaned louder than before. Murdoc smirked, reaching a hand into his pocket and switching the toy on. It instantly began vibrating in the male. Murdoc curled his tongue around the head of 2D's member, looking up at him lustfully. He gasped and gripped the bed, moaning loudly. "Daddy~!” Murdoc moved the toy in and out of 2D, the vibrations setting pleasure shooting through his body as he began to take the male's member into his mouth. 2D gasped and moaned loudly. "D-Daddy~!" He smirked wider, taking the member farther into his mouth. He continued pushing the toy in and out and a faster rate, thrusting it deeper and deeper. He felt his legs shake and felt his climax getting close. He pushed the toy in as far as it could go, at the same time letting the male's member hit the back of his throat. 2D gasped and screamed in pleasure as it hit his prostate and cums. The male's cum shot down Murdoc's throat. He swallowed and removed his mouth from the boy's member, still leaving the toy in. He reached into his pocket for the remote and shut off the vibrating. "Ye bettah start usin' that, luv, then ye can get more comfortable for the real thing~" Murdoc cooed. 2D's legs shook more. "O-Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Murdoc licked his lips and stretched, scratching his head. "Do ye think Noods and Russ are thinking we've lost our minds yet, luv?" 2D shrugged, panting a bit. "Maybe.” Murdoc smiled, "Wanna go find out~?" 2D smiled and nodded. "Yeah." Murdoc smiled, zipping up his pants and waiting for the boy to collect himself. 2D stood up and put his pants on, looking at Murdoc. Murdoc’s lips curled into a grin, "It sure would be bad if that little toy started vibratin' again when ye least expect it~" He winked at the male, opening the door. 2D blushed and walked out. Murdoc followed 2D back out to the living room, taking a seat on the couch and kicking his feet onto the table. 2D sat beside Murdoc hoping he wouldn't turn the vibrator on. He took his pack off '666' cigarettes off of the table and took one out, placing it between his own lips and then holding them in the direction of the male next to him. 2D took one and smiled. "Fank you." Murdoc nods, lighting them up with a green lighter that sat on the table. He took a long drag off of it, satisfied with his work. 2D smiled and took a drag off of his own cigarette, crossing his legs. Russel must've heard the two come out, because he soon came out of his room as well. "Y'all wanna explain why I just heard a buncha screamin' and moanin'? Shit, man, y'all need to chill with ya shit." He said. Murdoc glanced at 2D, then shrugged innocently. 2D blushed badly and looked down. He took a bit of a long drag, only to quickly send him into a coughing fit. Noodle poked her head out from behind Russel, staring down the two males. Both Murdoc and 2D looked quite worn-out and disheveled. Murdoc laughed, "Ya know us, always at each other's throats." He winked at 2D with the word 'throat'. "Just had ta make sure this bloody idiot here knew his place." He growled. 2D looked away and sighed, trying to not act too embarrassed. Noodle rolled her eyes, stepping out from behind Russel. "I am sure that is not the reason Toochi was yelling 'Daddy'." She commented. Murdoc shrugged again. He didn't have an excuse for that one. 2D stood up and got ready to go outside, starting to get really embarrassed. Murdoc looked up at the male, "Oi, where do the bloody hell do ye think yer goin', faceache?" Russel sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with these two. Noodle however stayed. 2D stopped mid-step, “Outside.” He answered simply. "Don't let tha door hit ya on yer way out!" Murdoc called with his signature laugh. 

2D sighed and walked out, feeling slightly hurt from Murdoc saying what he used to. Especially after yesterday and today. Murdoc smirked slightly, flipping the switch on the vibrator remote. He hoped 2D hadn't taken what he said to heart; he was just putting up an act. There was no telling what Noodle and Russel would do if they found out that the bassist and singer were together, and Murdoc didn't particularly want to find out. He stared up at Noodle, who still looked unconvinced. "Are you going to tell me the truth anytime soon?" She asked. Meanwhile, 2D gasped feeling the vibrator in him and felt his knees get weak. "D-Damn~" Murdoc smiled smugly, "That wouldn't be any fun though, Noods~" Noodle sighed and crossed her arms. "But it would be nice to know what the source of these lewd noises are, seeing as they are so...loud." She said. Murdoc knew she was right, they had made no effort to stay quiet, not that they wanted to. He did owe Russel and Noodle some kind of explanation. 2D blushed badly and moaned softly, feeling it vibrate. Murdoc knew that he should really go see how 2D was doing; it wasn't like the boy to suddenly leave like he did. However, Noodle basically had him trapped here, waiting for any kind of explanation he could muster. "Look, do ye really wanna know the truth? The truth that's absolutely life-changin' and will ruin any respect ye have left for me?" Murdoc growled. Noodle nodded, leaning up against the wall. Murdoc sighed heavily and sat back, preparing himself. 2D was still hurt by Murdoc's words but also couldn't push away the pleasure that his body was being put through. He wanted to cry but he was also moaning. Murdoc hoped that somehow, 2D could here what he was about to say. "I like that little blue-haired bloke. I like him a lot, actually. He never backs away, no matter how much I push him, and I kinda respect that. I was so scared of likin' him that I tried to ignore it, but I got to a point where I wasn't able to resist it. Sometimes we do things together, ye already knew that though, and I think I might love him. He ain't like the other lasses I bring back here. He's special and he means a lot to me." Murdoc explained. He sat up, clenching his fist, "Tell anybody about what I said and I'll stuff ya back into yer FedEx box and ship ya back to Japan." He growled, anger in his eyes. Noodle was speechless. 2D groaned and started to cry. "W-Why Murdoc?" He sobbed, finally pushing away the pleasure. Murdoc stood up in silence, shoving Noodle out of his way and going back to his room. He buried his face in his pillows. He wanted to scream. He turned the vibrator off, feeling a wave of sadness and anger come over him. 2D felt the vibrating stop and began to cry more. He felt almost angry at Murdoc, losing control of his temper, suddenly punching the house. This only made him cry more, now about his injured hand. Noodle heard the bang on the house and slowly opened the front door. "Toochi? Are you okay..?" She asked, concerned for both the singer and the bassist. Murdoc cried softly into his pillows. He was angry at himself. He didn't want to hurt 2D. He probably didn't even deserve the boy at this point. He was always so selfish and such an ass to him, he couldn't realise when he fucked up until it was too late. 2D continued to cry, holding his injured hand and sat down. "Why was he such an ass now…?" Noodle sighed. "Murdoc and I had a little talk. I'm not supposed to tell you he said this stuff but he really does care about you, he loves you in fact. He respects that as bad as he treats you, you never left his side. He tried to ignore his feelings for you so long, thus why he tried to push you away all of the time, but he couldn't resist forever. You mean a lot to him... he's just being Murdoc." Her eyes glossed over the male's hand. "Your hand! Let me help you patch it up..." 2D sniffled. "H-He said that to you about me…? ...thanks Noodle...I need to go talk to him...." Noodle held the door open for the boy. "He stormed off to his room, so be careful..." She warned.

2D's clothing that he had lost after their first encounter were now scrunched together in Murdoc's arms. He cried softly into them, the smell of the clothing's owner still lingering and reminding Murdoc of what he had done. 2D nodded and went inside, walking back to Murdoc's room. He didn’t bother to knock, simply walking in. He stayed quiet and looked at the male, guilt creeping into his mind. He went up to him and touched him with his un-busted hand, "M-Murdoc..." Murdoc groaned quietly with a sniffle. "I'm so sorry.." 2D sighed and patted Murdoc’s head. "Murdoc...its okay..." He said in a quiet voice. "I ain't gettin' why ye even wanna bother with me at this point..." Murdoc whispered. 2D sighed and held his hurt hand to his own chest, continuing to pat Murdoc’s head. "Because I love you Murdoc..." Murdoc was silent for a moment, then muttered a soft "I love you too.." through sniffles. 2D smiled and went to move his hand and winced. "S-So uh Murdoc..." "....what is it, luv?" Murdoc asked quietly, slightly turning his head towards the male behind him. 2D kept his hand to his chest. ".....look." he said in a pained tone. Murdoc did as he was told, shifting his body to face 2D. His eyes almost instantly landed on the male's hand. "What happened to yer hand, luv? Do I need to kick some bloody idiots arse for doin' this to ya?" 2D laughed nervously, "Funny story...it was me who did it...I lost control of my temper and hit the house." Murdoc’s eyes lingered on 2D’s hand. "Oh... aren't ye goin' ta get it bandaged up?" He asked. 2D looked down. "C-Can you help me love?" He blushed a bit. "I uhh...suppose I can. Let's head over to the bathroom." Murdoc said. 2D smiled softly and looked down. "I’m sorry...." Murdoc looked confused, "Fer what, luv?" 2D shrugged and bowed his head. "I-I don’t know..." He mumbled, beginning to cry again from pain. Murdoc lifted the boy's injured hand up lightly, kissing his knuckles softly. "Let's get ya cleaned up and get ya some painkillers." He suggested. 2D winced and whimpered, "Okay..." he said softly. 

Murdoc stood up and led the male into the bathroom, taking a roll of gauze out of the medicine cabinet and some Tylenol. He turned on the sink slightly so that 2D could wash his injury. He put it under the water and whimpered, pulling it out fast. "O-Ow..." Murdoc sighed, "Now I'll wrap it in gauze and it'll be good as new! Er...sorta." He said, unwrapping some of the gauze and beginning to wrap it around 2D's hand, starting at the wrist and working up to the knuckles. 2D watched him and winced as his fingers moved. Murdoc slowed down, getting to the injury. He didn't want to put the boy in any more pain than he was already in, but he couldn't leave this unwrapped either. 2D looked at Murdoc. "I-I love you." Murdoc kissed the male on the forehead in response, finishing the wrap. 2D smiled and ignored the pain, just being happy that he was with Murdoc. Next, Murdoc opened the bottle of Tylenol and took out 2 for the boy. He poured a glass of water and set them on the counter. 2D took the Tylenol and smiled softly. Murdoc smiled back, caressing the male's cheek in one hand. 2D hummed and laid his cheek in Murdoc’s hand. Murdoc kissed the male's lips softly, running his thumb across the skin on the male's cheek. 2D kissed back and smiled softly into it. Murdoc's face began to heat up as he leaned farther into the kiss. 2D’s face heated up a bit as he continued to kiss the male. As his face heated up, a blush began to grow across his face as well. He smiled into the kiss. 2D smiled and stepped a little closer to the other. He felt the male step closer and Murdoc wrapped his arms around him, pulling him even closer. 2D snaked his fingers into Murdoc’s hair and tugged lightly. Murdoc blushed more, slightly biting his lip. 2D smirked and nipped the male’s bottom lip. Murdoc blushed more, a bulge quickly growing in his pants. His face was hot and so was the rest of his body. 2D smirks and felt the bulge in Murdoc's pants, placing his own hand into the male’s pants and stroking him. Murdoc shuddered with passion, letting out a small moan. 2D smirked and stroked him a bit faster, feeling a whim of dominance. Murdoc let out more small moans, liking the boy’s new change. 2D stroked him faster, only to slow down in attempt to tease Murdoc. Murdoc bit his lip again, feeling the slowed down pace. He glared at the male through his eyelids. 2D smirked and bit his lip slightly and started speeding up again. Murdoc smiles, letting out louder moans mixed with pants. 2D stopped and took off Murdoc's pants and boxers and started stroking him yet again. Murdoc loved the view he had, it made him inch closer and closer to his climax. He continued to moan louder and pant harder. 2D kept stroking as he got onto his knees and began sucking the other. Murdoc placed a hand on the back of 2D's head, urging him to go deeper. He tugged at the hairs gently, still moaning like a little bitch. 2D took more of the male’s member in and smirked. He moaned softly, sending vibrations through Murdoc. Murdoc's legs shook as he got to the edge of his climax. "I'm goin' ta cum luv~" 2D smiled and took in his whole member and started to deep throat. Murdoc's face turned bright red, feeling pure ecstasy. He tangled his fingers in the male's hair, letting out a loud moan before cumming into 2D's mouth. 2D pulled away, swallowing the male’s cum and blushed bad. Murdoc panted heavily, planting a kiss on 2D's lips with a smile. 2D smiles, his face red from what he had just done. "I-I love you." "I love ya too, Stu." Murdoc smiled softly at the boy, his face still fairly red. 2D smiled and hugged him. "Try not to say mean fings anymore, please..." Murdoc sighed and hugged 2D back. "....I can try..." He finally mumbled. He knew that if he started looking like a nice person, he wouldn't be known as an asshole anymore. He loved this boy and didn't even realise anything he said or did hurt him, he was just being himself. 2D smiled softly and hugged him tighter. "I love you.." "I love you too, Stu. I love you so much..I ain't want to ever lose ya." Murdoc whispered, hugging 2D tightly. 2D smiled more, hearing the words he had said. Murdoc smiled in return while embracing the boy. 2D smiled and kissed his cheek. He blushed lightly and smiled more, feeling the warmth of happiness inside. 2D smiled and hugged him tight. Murdoc hugged the male tighter, feeling safe in his arms. 2D looked at him. "Can we go sit down?" "O-oh yea, o' course, luv." Murdoc said, only now realising how long they had been standing. 2D smiled and went to the door. Murdoc followed with a smile in return. 2D hummed softly and sat down on the couch they had been sitting on beforehand. Murdoc sat next to him. stretching and wrapping an arm around the boy with a smile. 2D smiled and leaned on Murdoc. “I love you, Murdoc.” “I love ya too, Stu.” Murdoc answered softly. 2D smiled softly while leaning on Murdoc. He quickly felt safe and fell asleep on him. Murdoc smiled as well, feeling the male fall asleep. He felt his eyes slowly drooping shut, only to open up again seeing Noodle standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall. She smiled at Murdoc and 2D, while Murdoc simply put a finger to his lips, making sure Noodle stayed quiet for the boy. 2D kept sleeping with a small smile on his face. Noodle took a seat in an armchair across from the couch the two males sat on. "I see you two made up?" She whispered. Murdoc nodded slightly, trying not to wake 2D up. "...ye told 'im what I said, didn't ya-" He growled at her. Noodle shrugged, "Maybe he just knew?" Murdoc rolled his eyes and put his attention back on the sleeping 2D. 2D nuzzled up to him and started to softly snore. Murdoc then looked up at Noodle again, who had turned her attention to her phone. "Thanks for uh...talkin' to 'im, Noods." He said quietly. Noodle nodded and smiled, "You know, you've changed recently by getting closer to Toochi. I like it, you're a lot nicer and you don't cause issues as much as you used to, Muds." Murdoc sank into the couch, staying silent. 2D moaned softly, feeling the male move. “Mmmmm…” Murdoc tensed up, not wanting to wake up 2D and glared at Noodle, who giggled softly, going back to her phone. 2D grabbed Murdoc’s hand, smiling and mumbling softly "I love you...." Murdoc gripped the male's hand softly, "I love ya too.." He whispered. Murdoc smiled and lightly ran his fingers through 2D's hair with his free hand. 2D hummed softly and woke up. Murdoc silently cursed at himself for waking 2D up; he had looked so adorable while asleep. "Morning, luv~" He smiled softly at the boy. 2D smiled, still laying on him. "Good morning" he said. Murdoc kissed the boy's head lightly, glancing at Noodle who was now watching the two lovers closely, a grin glued to her face. 2D looks up, seeing Noodle and blushing. "H-Hi Noodle." "Hellooooooo, Toochi. Did you enjoy your nap with Muds~?” She teased. Murdoc shot her another glare, then held the male closer to him. 2D blushed more and averted his eyes. "Noods, I'll get the FedEx box if ye don't stop teasin' my luv." Murdoc growled at Noodle, who quickly shut up. 2D smiled and laughed softly, "Murdoc, be nice." Murdoc smiled, "She better stop teasin' ya then." He said with a hmph, crossing his arms. Noodle shrugged and went back to her phone, giggling to herself quietly. 2D smiled and chuckled softly. Murdoc kissed the male lightly on the forehead. Noodle glanced up from her phone at this and began to squeal. 2D smiled softly and cuddled into Murdoc. She squealed more seeing 2D cuddling into Murdoc. Murdoc wrapped an arm around 2D, running his fingers through the boy's blue hair. 2D hummed softly, being happy. “Murdoc, I’m hungry.” Murdoc sighed, "Do ya want some o' tha leftover pizza from last night, luv?" 2D nodded with a smile, “Yeah.” Murdoc smiled and stood up, making his way towards the fridge in the kitchen. He opened it and pulled out the pizza from last night and set it on the table, grabbing a piece. 2D leaned forward and grabbed a slice and smiled. Murdoc took a bite, sad that it didn't taste as good as it did last night. He still smiled at the flavour despite the difference. 2D took a bite and frowned slightly. "It doesn't taste like it did last night..." "O' 'course it don't. Last night we had a little extra somethin' to really bring out tha flavour, hawhaw~" Murdoc chuckled. 2D frowned more, but ate the pizza anyways. "I know, luv. It's so sad, ain't it? I could easily make that flavour better again~" He grinned and winked. 2D blushed softly in response. Noodle looked at the two males, confused. Murdoc took another bite of pizza, "It'd sure be a shame if ye came to the Winnebago later and that flavour got better~" He smirked. He wouldn't outright talk about the weed because Noodle was...Noodle. 2D smiled and nodded, “Yeah~” He finished his slice and grabbed another, standing up and walking away to his Winnebago. 2D smiled and grabbed a slice and followed Murdoc. 

Murdoc let the boy enter first and then let himself in, locking the door behind them. "Want another whole blunt, luv?" He asked, digging around for the weed box. 2D smiled, “Yeah, I would, Murdoc.” 2D answered cheerfully. Murdoc grinned and opened his weed box. As he opened it, a small plastic baggie of a white powder fell out onto the bed. Murdoc sorta just stared at it, bewildered. He slowly picked it up while making eye contact with 2D and placed it back in the box. 2D looks at Murdoc, confused as fuck. "Murdoc? What was that..?" He asked, really confused. "And why do you have it?" "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Murdoc started. "I can explaiN-" Murdoc quickly pulled out two blunts and slammed the box shut. 2D blinked and only stared at Murdoc. Murdoc tossed one of the blunts to 2D and sighed, reopening the box and grabbing the baggie and tossing it too over to 2D. "I'm sure ye can guess what that is, luv." 2D looked at it. "Murdoc is this...is this cocaine?" He looks at him. "Just a little," Murdoc chirped cheerfully. "Now give it back here, luv." 2D didn’t listen. "Why do you have it?" He held it in his hand. Murdoc shrugged his shoulders, "Cuz it makes me feel good? I ain't really thought about it, haw haw." He chuckled with a grin. 2D sighed. "Fis stuff makes you violent...you know that right...?" Murdoc chuckled again. "Not me, luv. Makes me feel better about meself and gives me lots o' energy." 2D threw the baggie back at him and sighed. Murdoc shrugged once more, "It's not like I was goin' ta use it...I just like to know I have it." 2D looked at Murdoc. "Why?" He asked, now confused again. "In case I ever do wanna use it. In case I'm feelin' so bad about meself that I gotta resort to it." He mumbled quietly with a sigh. 2D sighed and stood up, hugging Murdoc. "Let’s hope that never happens, right?" He asked with a small smile. "...right, luv." Murdoc said. He felt horrible about himself but obviously didn't want anyone to know. Hell, if anyone knew then they would pity him and Murdoc Niccals didn't want anyone's pity. 2D looked at him and smiled softly, planting a light kiss on the male’s lips. Murdoc kissed him back and then slowly pulled away. "We should smoke these though, Stu.” 2D nodded with a smile, “I love you.” “I love ya too..” Murdoc let a small smile drift across his face. 2D smiled more, seeing the small smile across Murdoc’s lips. Murdoc smiled wider at the boy, attempting to match his smile. 2D chuckled a bit, “I love you.” “I love you more~” Murdoc cooed in response. 2D smiled and kissed the man softly. Murdoc kissed back, twirling the blunt in his fingertips. 2D smiled softly and pulled away, “Let’s smoke.” Murdoc chuckled, My thoughts exactly, luv~” He smiled and pulled out his green lighter. He lit his blunt and took a puff, handing the lighter off to 2D. 2D took both the other blunt and lighter. He lit it and took a puff off of it with a small cough. Murdoc grinned, taking a deeper drag off of it and coughing. 2D smiled and took another puff off of his own, coughing more. Murdoc chuckled. “You really are a lightweight.” He smiled with another puff. 2D chucked back, “I don’t smoke like you do, Murdoc.” Murdoc shrugged, “Luv, I could already see that, hawhaw~” 2D smiled and laughed slightly, sticking his tongue out. Murdoc took another long drag and stuck his tongue out in return at 2D. 2D chuckled and took another hit and smiled, not coughing for once. Murdoc smiled, patting 2D on the shoulder. “There ya go, now yer gettin’ tha hang o’ it.” 2D smiled and took another hit off of it. Murdoc smiled back and took a bigger hit, coughing again. Murdoc chuckled too, but for no reason. He was just in a silly mood. He took another hit while laughing. 2D smiled and looked at Murdoc, “I love you~” Murdoc smile back, “No, I love yooooou~” He giggled. 2D giggled and softly kissed the male in front of him. Murdoc kissed back eagerly, smirking as his empty hand reached down and groped the male’s ass. 2D blushed a bit and moaned softly, smirking slightly. Murdoc smirked and gripped a bit tighter. 2D gasped and moaned. Murdoc smirked wider, planting kisses down 2D’s jawline and onto his neck. 2D smiled and hummed in pleasure. Murdoc sucked on the boy’s neck, biting it lightly. 2D moaned softly and smirked. Murdoc bit the male a little harder, still sucking on his neck with a smirk. 2D moaned and glanced down at the male. Murdoc met eyes with the boy, gazing lustfully at him while still biting. 2D blushed and moaned softly. He liked hearing the boy's moans, it made him excited. He sucked harder on the male's neck, wanting to hear him moan louder. It was music to his ears. 2D gasped and moaned louder than before. "M-Murdoc~" Murdoc smiled and took his mouth off of the boy's neck, moving back up to his lips. 2D smiled and kissed him. Murdoc smirked and leaned into the kiss. He ran his tongue across 2D's lips, sucking on the male's upper lip lightly. 2D blushed a bit and smiled into the kiss, sucking on Murdoc’s bottom lip. Murdoc blushed as well, sucking the male’s lip deeper into his mouth. 2D moaned softly as his face reddens. He continued to suck on Murdoc’s lower lip, softly biting it. Murdoc ran his teeth across 2D’s upper lip and nibbled on it lightly, his face heating up. 2D’s face was red from blushing and he moaned again. Murdoc pressed his tongue into 2D’s mouth, still sucking on his upper lip. He turned his head slightly to get a better angle. 2D pressed his body closer to Murdoc’s and turned his head slightly. He started sucking on Murdoc’s bottom lip yet again, occasionally biting it. Murdoc moaned softly with each bite, biting the male's upper lip in return while exploring his mouth with his tongue. 2D moaned softly and slipped his tongue into Murdoc's mouth, moaning a bit more. Murdoc moaned again, playfully twisting his tongue around 2D's while pressing their bodies closer together. 2D moaned softly, soon realizing he needed to break for air, but also didn't want to stop making out with the male in front of him. Murdoc carefully pulled away, panting. He wanted more from this boy. He needed more. 2D panted and looked at the male, needing more than what had just happened. Murdoc smirked and stuffed his hand into his pocket, clicking a button on the remote that went to 2D's toy. He smirked wider, thinking about what it might do to the boy. 2D gasped and moaned loud, forgetting the toy was there. "B-Baby!~" "Ohoo, ye look surprised. Ye forgot about tha toy didn't ya luv? That ain't good, that means I ain't been using it enough on ya if ye forgot about it." Murdoc commented, enjoying the sounds 2D was emitting. 2D moaned loud and blushed a bit. "Y-Yeah, I f-forgot~" Murdoc smirked, "I can see that luv. Ye really aren't that great at hidin' it." 2D playfully glared at the male, becoming a moaning mess. Murdoc smirked wider, imitating the noises 2D was making teasingly. 2D’s face was bright red from blushing. "M-Murdoc~" "Aww, I bet ye wish it was me making ya call out like that~ Fucking ya in yer tight little ass and callin' ya my slut~~~" Murdoc cooed, crawling closer to the male. 2D’s face reddened and he panted a bit, kissing Murdoc rather roughly. Murdoc smirked wider and kissed the male back. 2D moaned, kissing Murdoc deeply. Murdoc shoved his tongue into 2D's mouth, curling it around his roughly. He put his hands on 2D's cheeks to keep him from moving around. 2D moaned and felt a knot in his stomach form. Murdoc suckled on the male’s tongue teasingly, then bit down on it lightly. 2D tried to pull away to breathe, feeling the knot get bigger. Murdoc felt him try to pull away and let the boy go with a concerned look. 2D panted, “I-I’m going to c-cum~!” He moaned loudly. Murdoc teasingly cupped the male’s bulge, rubbing it softly in the palm of his hand. 2D gasped and moaned loudly. “D-Daddy~!” He moaned L O U D and came. Murdoc sighed and smiled. "I love ya so much, Stu." The words rolled off his tongue like it was something he had practiced saying over and over. 2D moaned softly. “I love you too.” Murdoc turned the male’s toy off and wrapped his arms around 2D. 2D hugged him, panting a bit, “I love you so much, Murdoc. He smiled warmly, rubbing 2D's back with one arm. "I love ya more, Stu. I don't ever want ta leave ya." He whispered. 2D smiled and hugged Murdoc tight. Murdoc hugged 2D tight as well, pressing their chests together and smiling more. 

2D hummed happily, “Should we look at my hand, Murdoc?” Murdoc realised he had completely forgotten about 2D’s injured hand. “I suppose we should, luv.” He answered. 2D smiled softly and walked to the bathroom. Murdoc smiled as well and followed 2D. Murdoc figured 2D would probably need a little help. 2D smiled and took the bandages off. Murdoc smiled at the boy and took the bandages from him, tossing them in the rubbish bin, “I’m goin’ ta put another wrap on it, just ta be safe.” He reached in the medicine cabinet and pulled out another gauze wrap. 2D smiled and nodded, “Okay, we should also put an Ace wrap on it.” Murdoc nodded in response. “Yea, that too.” He added. He took an Ace wrap out of the medicine cabinet as well and set them on the counter. 2D smiled and looked at his hand, seeing it was better than before. Murdoc noticed this too and smiled. “Good, it’s healin’.” He commented, beginning to place some gauze on 2D’s hand and wrapping the Ace wrap around it. 2D smiled and saw scabs that had formed on his hand. He wanted to pick at them but he knew he would get his hand hit if he did. Murdoc wrapped the Ace wrap around and around the boy's hand until his injury was fully covered. He smiled and planted a kiss on it. 2D smiled, loving the new change Murdoc was having. Murdoc looked back up at the boy, "What's on ya mind, luv?" 2D had a smile planted on his face, “Nofin’, Murdoc.” Murdoc narrowed his eyes, “Come on, luv, we both know that ain’t true.” He insisted. 2D looked at him. “You’ve changed a bit. It’s different.” Murdoc looked away, "I ain't really changed, I just kinda figured I should be nicer to ya. I love ya and I ain't exactly been showin' it." He admitted. 2D frowned a bit, “You have changed a little.” 2D protested. Murdoc shrugged, “Maybe a tiny bit if anythin’. I ain’t really been countin’ on it, luv.” He sighed. 2D sighed and kissed Murdoc’s cheek. “To me you’ve changed…” Murdoc sighed again, “I guess that’s all that matters then...I uh...wanna be better to ya.” He mumbled. 2D yawned and looked at his hand, wanting to take the bandages off to pick at the scabs. Murdoc glared at 2D’s hand. “...no.” He growled sternly. 2D blinked and looked at Murdoc. “Okay.” Murdoc’s gaze lingered on 2D’s hand and then he returned his gaze to 2D. “You ain’t goin’ ta pick at it unless ya ain’t want it ta heal.” He stated. 2D smiled slightly, “Can I rub it instead..” Murdoc shook his head, “Just leave it alone so it can heal. Once its healed ye can rub and itch it all ye want, luv.” He answered. 2D frowned slightly, “Okay..” He mumbled in a defeated tone. Murdoc patted the male’s head with a smile. “Ye ain’t goin’ ta guilt trip me either, so don’t even try.” Murdoc said. 2D frowned and looked at Murdoc. “It was worth a try.” Murdoc chuckled and messed up the boy’s hair, “And it ain’t goin’ ta happen, luv~” 2D smiled softly and glanced down at his hand. “Leave it.” Murdoc hissed, seeing the boy look at his hand again. 2D whines and pouts a bit. “Please?” Murdoc shook his head again, still not budging. 2D sighed, “Fine.” Murdoc smiled with satisfaction and patted the boy’s head. “Good choice, luv.” 2D frowned, looking at the male. Murdoc sighed, “Let’s go do somethin’ ta get yer mind off o’ that.” 2D nods. “Like what though?” Murdoc shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, we could go see what Russ and Noods are up to?" He suggested. He wasn't sure if they were still in the house at this point, considering he'd been busy with 2D for the last few hours. 2D nodded and smiled. "Yeah." 2D yawned and took the male’s hand. Murdoc took a moment before taking 2D's hand. He wasn't used to having real relationships, let alone holding hands or anything of that sort. He didn't have any experience romantically whatsoever, only sexually. He gripped the boy's hand and smiled, leading him out into the front room. He smiled and followed him, happy he wasn’t getting hot a lot anymore.


End file.
